


Finish Up

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Pharma and Tarn flirt at an inopportune moment.
Relationships: Pharma/Tarn
Kudos: 22





	Finish Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decepticonsensual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/gifts).



> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“I will give you one thing, Tarn,” Pharma said, sitting on the edge of his thigh and holding a small energon candy. “You do have marvelous taste in music.”

“A compliment? From you?” Tarn said, he leaned back in his chair and turned up the volume on the lovely symphony playing through the speakers. “What a marvelous and unexpected treat.”

“I suppose I can grant you something nice every so often, hmm?” Pharma said, scooting up and tapping the edge of Tarn’s mask. “Why don’t I feed you one, too?”

Tarn nudged the mask up just enough to reveal his mouth and smiled. “Delighted.”

“Perfect,” Pharma said, smooching the side of his mouth. He lifted an energon candy and pressed it against Tarn’s lips. He crooned, “Open up.”

“Ah, speaking of opening up,” a voice called from the side table. His parts were spilled out across the table, a transformation cog half removed. “Could you guys…maybe finish. Up. Over here.”

Pharma and Tarn both blinked over at their audience. Pharma popped the treat into Tarn’s mouth. “I forgot about you.”

“Trust me. I noticed.” The bot laughed. “Can I die now? Please? Because it’s better than watching you two flirt.”

Tarn huffed and sat Pharma back down on the ground. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
